Of Drunken Blondes and Mistletoe
by TotalTownie
Summary: -GIFT FIC;foreverandalways13- New Year: a time for parties, proposals and kisses. Between Naruto and Sasuke. Oh dear. Hinata only stepped out for some air...(Naruto/Hinata)


**Oh yes! It's my turn to do a take on the new year party proposal thing! And this fic has that, **_**and**_** some NaruSasu-ness in there!**

**This fic is also special as it is a gift fic for one of the top reviewers of Naruto Random Rants: foreverandalways13! Yay and so on! Hope you like! [And everyone else that's reading this, hope you like too!]**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Kishimoto-sensei has that particular honour…But hey, a new year brings new things, so you never know!**

* * *

**Of Drunken Blondes and Mistletoe  
**

* * *

New Year in the ninja world is a big deal, especially to the Konoha shinobi. They'd learned by now that a new year can bring a bunch of changes, some good, some bad, but changes all the same.

Every year the 'kids' (as they think of themselves, despite being in their twenties) get together to celebrate.

And this year is no different.

Yamanaka Ino took charge of the ship, helped by her best friend/ex-love rival Haruno Sakura and sweet heiress Hyuuga Hinata.

The invites were sent out - _'Party starts at __**6pm sharp**__. No being late! That includes __YOU__ Shikamaru! I don't care how troublesome it may be!' _- the food was ordered, the venue - a little hall away from the residential areas, for obvious reasons - was booked (along with all the other stuff you need for a party, like a DJ, drinks…and balloons!)…

It was going to be, in the words of the girl at the head of it all, "One heck of a night!" ("…Though I'm not sure we'll remember it all in the morning," she'd added with a wink.)

This end of year do was set to be a very special one too, because Uzumaki Naruto, our favourite knuckle headed blonde, had got permission from the current head of the Hyuuga household to marry his girlfriend, who is of course Hinata.

So he was planning to be super romantic and propose to her at the party. All together now: Awwwwwww…

The day arrived. The three girls checked everything was okay in the morning before rushing home to get ready for the biggest night of the year.

When six came, everyone flooded in - after all, Ino had told them to be there at that time, and they didn't need the unwritten 'or else' to know that bad things happen to those who don't obey.

"Glad you could make it," Ino had yelled at the start of the evening. "Now let's party!"

It was then the music started and drinks started being ordered and the room was full of noise…

Everybody was there, not just from Konoha, but everybody: the Sand Siblings plus Matsuri; all of Team Seven (Sasuke had returned to the Village a few years previously. He was being closely watched 24/7 by an ANBU member…his girlfriend Sakura. Sai was still in their team as well - the more the merrier, huh?); all of Team Eight and Team Nine and Team Ten and…

Well, you get the idea. _Everybody_ was there.

Within a few minutes, the room was full of chatter as those who hadn't seen each other for a while caught up over drinks and cheesy tunes. The buffet was opened immediately in order to keep all the party goers, well, going through out the night (Much to Naruto's delight there were little pot ramens-Hinata's idea of course!).

And what with everyone present being a ninja, and what with each ninja's different skills, there was fun to be had.

Ino used her mind jutsu on Shikamaru to ask Temari to dance, claiming that she was helping their relationship to 'go that extra mile'.

Tenten whooped the guys at darts, her amazing accuracy being the reason. ("A bull's eye every time! How'd you do that?" "That's our Tenten - ten out of ten every time!")

Other highlights included a staring contest - eventually came down to Neji Vs Sasuke; needless to say, it was a draw -and a dance off between Rock Lee and…everyone else.

At smooch-y couple hour (it started at eleven, and we are now half way into said smooch-y couple hour), Hinata began to feel warm.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The boy peered down at her as best he could; they were dancing in that sort of way which makes looking at your partner difficult. "What is it Hina-chan?"

She pulled back - almost crashing into Gaara and Matsuri - so he could see her better, her face glowing with the heat. "I'm going to step o-outside for a minute…I'm b-burning up."

Naruto put a hand to her forehead. "Wow, you're right! Want me to come outside with you?" Naruto could feel the little box with the engagement ring in his pocket just begging to be opened (and all that other jazz that goes with it).

"No no I-" There was a thump in the corner. Turns out a (very) drunken Sasuke had attempted to walk to the men's bathroom and fallen over. His pinkette girlfriend wasn't doing much in the way of helping - waving a hand and trying her hardest not to laugh.

Hinata sighed at her friend and pushed her boyfriend towards them. "Naruto-kun, you'd better h-help Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan. N-neither of them seem to be um, sober." She smiled at him. "I'll be back in a m-moment." With that she dodged around Lee who was doing some 'dancing', and out of the door into the cool night.

_Damn Sasuke-teme, messing up my time with Hinata._ He grumbled mentally, coming to a stop in front of the Uchiha.

"Okay teme, get up. You're not only embarrassing yourself, but me too. What if someone realises you're my best friend?" The thought actually horrified him for a second. "Just stand up and I'll consider being seen with you in public."

"H-hey *hic* U-Uzumaki…" Ino had stumbled over to the little group, her speech slurred. Hell, does everyone in this place have a low tolerance for alcohol?

A quick glance around showed that most of his friends were indeed drunk: Shino was passed out at a table, Kiba and Kankuro were laughing loudly and giving each other man hugs and Lee…well, he's been mentioned already and I think you get what I'm saying.

"Ino…"

"U-Uzumaki *hic*." She tried again, using a hand to gesture to a flower hanging above Sasuke and Naruto's heads. "L-Look at *hic* that! Mistletoe! Hey *hic* you know what that *hic* means? Y-you and Sasuke have to…" She giggled shrilly, slinging an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "K-I-S-S!"

"…Me? Kiss him? No way, dattebayo!"

"Oh…*hic* shut up." It was then Naruto found himself being pushed again, this time with disastrous results.

Hinata chose that moment to come inside. When her eyes found Naruto, she shrieked wordlessly and went back outside.

_My b-boyfriend is locking l-lips with his best friend! _

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke as soon as he could, choked, and started pushing everyone that had begun to gather aside-"Hey! *Hic* Just like the old times!"-to follow the Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan! Where're you?"

A loud gulping alerted him to the purple haired beauty who was staring up at the night sky and rubbing her eyes.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto ran over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun." She didn't turn at his touch. "I s-saw what…what h-happened. I want to tell you that I d-don't mind…"

_Phew! _The blonde breathed out in relief until he realised Hinata was still talking.

"…I don't mind if you l-like Sasuke like t-that. I'll c-continue to s-s-support you as a friend."

"No!" Hinata did whirl around then, surprised. "No! I'm not…I'm not gay! Teme had fallen under some mistletoe and Ino was drunk so she pushed me and…Eww, dattebayo!"

One may have thought that Naruto, being the son of a former Hokage, and a candidate to become said job, would be slightly…refined, shall we say.

Apparently not, as he spent the next five minutes running around, spluttering and waving his arms about, the full realisation of what had occurred finally catching up to him.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Her speech was cut off by shouts from the hall.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Naruto-kun! H-happy…W-what…?" The heiress looked down to see him on one knee, holding open a box.

"Hinata-chan, w-will you…m-marry me?" For once Uzumaki Naruto was stammering, shy.

She was crying in joy. It was clichéd, but she had dreamed of marrying her long time crush since she was little and now it was coming true…

"Of course!" Hinata didn't once stammer, allowing Naruto to place the ring-a silver affair with a blue stone surrounded by little orange stones-on her finger before throwing herself at him, glowing.

It was perfect.

"Hey look! Hinata is *hic* getting married to a *hic* gay man!"

"Go to hell!"

Well, almost.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I'm no good at fluff and such. T_T I hope that you found it at least bit amusing anyways (:**

**Okay, please review but if you have some criticism, please state it constructively! [Anyone who reviews this fic shall be thanked in either Naruto Random Rants or Family Drabbles what with this being a one-shot ^_^]**

**Oh, and Happy New Year! [When I write this, there's still a while to go till 2011, but you know what I mean!]**

**Bye!**


End file.
